


The Havoc Pamphlet

by Um_Lol



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, FMA version, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton universe, Hurt No Comfort, POV First Person, Riza is Eliza, Roy is Alexander, The Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: So, Riza reads a certain pamphlet and well...you'll see. FMA+Hamilton AU
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Havoc Pamphlet

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the same time as hamilton does so no modern stuff.
> 
> Also lots of lyrics from burn. You can listen to it if you want
> 
> [Burn](https://youtube.com/watch?v=a0k0FJrY4a8)

“Have you read this?”

Riza walked through town hearing this. People were giving out pamphlets and getting a lot of attention. She got curious, so she got through the crowd. “The Havoc Pamphlet” made by... _Roy Mustang?_ What did her husband write while she was away? She could tell people we’re staring at her, usually because Roy was well known, but these stares seemed off. She took one pamphlet and read the first few lines.

“The charge against me is a connection with one, Jean Havoc. For purposes of improper speculation, my real crime is an amorous connection with his wife, Solaris for a considerable time...”

She couldn’t read any more. She wanted to cry. She wanted to know why. Why he would sleep with someone else? She silently headed back home, having lots of questions to ask Roy.

Once she was inside she read the rest, barely able to hold back her tears. She wanted to ask him about everything, but he was already at work. She heard a knocking at the door. She opened the door. Rebecca was at the door, worried.

“Are you all right?” Rebecca asked.

“I’m fine, why are you asking?” Riza replies.

“I’m talking about the pamphlet, have you read it?”

“No, what pamphlet are you talking about?”

“Riza, you have it in your hand.”

They stand there quietly for a few seconds. 

“Can I come in? Or do you need some time to yourself?” Rebecca asked.

“I want to be alone for a while...”

“I think I’m going to talk to Roy, goodbye.”

“Bye.”

I close the door. I sit down near the fireplace and re-read the pamphlet.

“I thought you were mine...” I whisper under my breath.

I stand up and grab his other letters. I read his letters, looking for answers in every line. I still remember what Rebecca said when we saw your first letter arrive. She said, “Be careful with that one, love. He will do what it takes to _survive.”_

I tear his letters and the pamphlet. I throw it into the fire, hoping to burn the memories. Why would he publish it to everyone?

“I’m erasing myself from the narrative, let future historians wonder how Riza reacted when you broke her heart,” I said. I watch it all burn. The fire grows, cackling and spitting sparks. It soon consumes the letters and the pamphlet.

I look behind and see Roy, standing at the doorway.

“Riza, let me explain I-“

“Don’t think you can talk into my arms...” I interrupt.

“Please, calm down Riza. He ma-"

“I’m not naïve, I have seen women around you. I see how they fall for your charms.”

“You burnt my letters...”

I don’t answer him. I glare at him,

“I hope that you burn...” I say as I walk out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two puns.
> 
> 1\. Riza is telling the _flame_ alchemist to burn.
> 
> 2\. Riza's codename is Elizabeth...this was meant to be lol.
> 
> (first one was very intentional, second one was not)


End file.
